


The Best Medicine

by hallari



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallari/pseuds/hallari
Summary: Harvey only takes advantage of his position as the town doctor for one purpose: to sedate Maru and use her body for his own benefit.
Relationships: Harvey/Maru (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	The Best Medicine

Harvey’s office was a center of healing for Pelican Town. Many villagers knew little of healthcare, so he was their entire link to feeling happy and comfortable in their bodies. He didn’t necessarily enjoy the power, but it very rarely hurt to have it, especially when it came to his nurse.

He couldn’t remember when he’d developed a crush on Maru, but it seemed to have always been there; she was adorable in her nurse’s uniform, compassionate to the patients, and receptive to him like no one else in the village was. But he had never had the nerve to actually ask her out. Why would she want an older man like him, when there were plenty more attractive men her age in the town? It was hopeless.

Fortunately, though he would never have her heart, he could easily have her body.

Being the only doctor, he distributed all the medications in town through the pharmacy, and could easily order whatever he wished under the guise of it being for a patient. He would simply add the charge onto someone’s bill, putting on a faux grimace as he handed it to them and pretending like the medicine was unduly expensive. He quickly learned which people would accept it begrudgingly and which would become suspicious, and using that, devised a system by which to receive sedatives that would knock a person out for a few hours at least.

It was even easier than that to slip a bit into Maru’s lunch in the fridge while she wasn’t looking. Then, during their lunch break, she would fall into a deep sleep, undisturbed by any movement. Then Harvey could do whatever he liked with her—and more often than not, that involved doing what most couples in the village would have saved for waking hours.

On this particular day, Maru was yawning before she had even touched her lunch. “Long night?” he asked as she shepherded Pierre out the front door.

She gave him a smile as she shut the door behind him and smoothed out her uniform. “Oh, yeah. I can’t just quit on an invention when I’m really rolling, you know? Sorry, Harvey. I’ll make sure it won’t affect anything here.”

“No worries. You should try to get some sleep tonight, though. We never know when it’s going to be a tough day around here.”

She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand, while nodding. “You’re right; I’ll try to get to bed early today.”

They sat at Harvey’s desk to eat, and Maru tucked into her sandwich with vigor until the drug finally started to affect her. Her eyelids drooped, and she would’ve fallen into her lunchbox if Harvey hadn’t hurried around the desk to catch her. He gathered her into his arms and carried her back to the exam room, without fear of anyone seeing. The “gone for lunch” sign was hung on the door with the lock having been turned, both by Maru. Their privacy was completely assured.

Harvey took a moment to admire her, lying prone on her back on the table. Her face was peaceful, arms and legs limp at her side, dressed up in her uniform like a doll brought to life. He was already hard at the thought. He stepped forward to run his hands up her legs, her white stockings a tantalizing sight over her beautiful tanned skin. Most days he took everything off, but today he decided to leave them be.

He moved instead to unbutton her dress, working carefully to avoid leaving any sign that her appearance prior to lunch was any different to afterwards. His mouth watered as he pushed the cotton dress away from her body to reveal a matching bra and panty set, a pale, pink-tan color that reminded Harvey of pink roses. What a tease she was, seamlessly tending to her patients while wearing lacy underwear right under his nose. He bit his lip as he felt his half-hard cock escalating to full arousal and making his briefs feel tight. Even while stone-cold unconscious, she was the sexiest girl in the village.

It always took a bit of maneuvering, but after this many afternoon delights with his sleeping nurse, Harvey was an expert at unclasping her bra, lifting her from the table and sliding both the undergarments and her dress from her body, folding them and laying them in a neat pile on a nearby table. Now he could examine her breasts without impediment or worry. Her nipples stood at attention on her perky breasts due to the sudden chill of being without her uniform, and Harvey took advantage of the opportunity by teasing them between his fingers, working the sensitive flesh like he knew the waking Maru would’ve enjoyed. The drugs put her in an unconsciousness so heavy that no amount of stimulation could shake, but he still enjoyed the thought that one day he would deliver her enough pleasure to rouse her, a pleasure so intense that she wouldn’t mind that he had taken her in her sleep.

Still from the side of the table, he moved to the rest of her body, molding one of her pert breasts in his hands as his other travelled upward, gently tracing her collarbone before stroking her face, gone slack with sleep. Her skin was smooth and pillowy around her stomach and thighs, but aside from that, he enjoyed how he felt her at her most relaxed, enjoyed dropping his hips to her and feeling no response except the neutrality of her sleeping form.

As he ground his hips against her, he could no longer keep himself from his own arousal. He stood back and removed his doctor’s coat, tie, and belt, unzipping his pants so his cock could stand free. He wasn’t large length-wise, but he did have some girth, and he wished for the only moment that day that Maru was awake, simply so she could gasp in quiet delight when she saw the dick that was pleasing her. He climbed back onto the table so he could grind his released cock against her smooth thigh, groaning at the sight of his pre-cum smeared against her skin.

Harvey moved to take one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking gently before contrasting it with a scrape of his teeth that would’ve coaxed a yelp from Maru, were she awake to give it. That was purposeful: while he certainly didn’t want Maru waking in the middle of their encounter, he did love when she could be seen squirming in the office for a good hour after lunch, wondering how she had soaked her panties and gotten her nipples so sore in merely an hour of fairly easy work. He did the same to her other nipple, teasing before going in more harshly. He wondered if she would enjoy that in the waking hours, too.

There was one way to find out. Harvey finally let one of his hands drifts downwards, sliding over the silky material of her panties to find if her slit was wet. He grinned to himself. The cloth was soaked through from where her clit sat all the way down to her asshole, and he knew if he pulled the fabric aside, her folds would glisten with wetness. That was enough to convince him that there was no need to wait any longer for one of the things he looked forward to most in the day.

He moved off of the examination table and pulled Maru closer to the edge, so her legs were fully hanging off the side. He knelt between her legs, hooked his fingers into where her panties sat on her hips, and pulled them downwards, the cloth bunching and resisting as it met the table; with a few firm tugs, she was free of the restricting garment, and Harvey was free to gaze upon her. She was shaved neatly, and Harvey felt his expression grow slightly saddened with the thought that it was for the benefit of another man. No matter—it served him at the moment. He brought a finger up and dragged it between her folds, collecting the slick accumulating there, and brought it to his mouth to taste. A moan left his lips as he did so. She was perfect in every sense, so of course her pussy was no exception.

He slowly slid the finger back into her, searching for the spot that would make her even wetter. As a medical professional, he knew the importance of proper stretching before sex, and although he did want to make Maru a bit curious as to how her nipples had been stimulated, he didn’t want her limping around the office (even though he did get the slightest hint of pleasure of imagining her waddling home feeling like she had just been fucked into the next week with no clue as to why). He didn’t worry, though, as Maru’s body had been almost trained to open receptively at this kind of touch. He couldn’t help but notice this came significantly easier than it did when he had first started this—and there was something that helped lubricate her even more.

He removed his finger and shuffled forward to inhale deeply at Maru’s crotch before licking her from her entrance to her clit. The bundle of sensitive nerves twitched happily at his touch, not bound to the same lack of movement that the rest of her body was, and he licked and sucked at it with vigor until he could practically feel the wetness dripping from her. He lifted her stockinged legs up over his shoulders and looped his hands around her thighs to hold them there, like she was gripping him tightly and encouraging him to lick her more. He happily did so even if he was the only enabler, shifting from fast, well-placed flicks of his tongue to slowly delving as deep inside her as he could reach. The slick, wet sounds that resulted made him blush bright red seemed to echo in his head more than physically possible. He knew that if anyone had walked through the door at that moment, he wasn’t so sure he could tear himself away from devouring Maru’s delicious pussy. There was only one temptation more appealing.

He let her legs fall back to their position and moved around the table so he could more easily pull her back onto it. Then he gingerly turned her on her side, then her stomach, making sure her head turned to the side and she was breathing properly before hurrying back to the end of the table and clambering onto it. The sight of Maru’s ass, soft and perky and round, just waiting to be spread apart, made his dick throb with want. He did so almost too quickly, wincing but absolving himself of guilt a moment later when her dark skin spread in his hands to reveal a juicy, pink pussy.

The urge to rush forward and bury himself in the delectable cunt that he had just had his face buried in was almost unbearable, but if there was one thing that would get him caught more than anything, it would be Maru becoming pregnant. Even with the emergency contraceptives in the office, even the slightest chance that one of them was more fertile than average could send Maru careening towards childbirth and Harvey towards imprisonment (or worse, from the way he saw Demetrius hover over his daughter at holidays with a particularly protective gaze). All this combined made him stay his hips and pull a condom from his pocket, opening it deftly after so many lunch breaks spent like this, and roll it over his dick. Now, he could get to what he’d been thinking about for so many hours.

He pressed his head to her entrance, feeling her walls immediately give way to receive him. The soundless girl beneath him breathed quietly, her arms limp over the edge of the table, unknowing that her cunt was stretching to take her boss’s cock. Harvey barely needed to work himself back and forth, bottoming out with one smooth, controlled thrust. He closed his eyes and exhaled at the sensation of his beautiful nurse’s pussy holding him tight, her walls flexing in anticipation around him. He wondered if that anticipation would be mirrored were she awake: _Are you gonna fuck me now, Harvey? Are you gonna make me wish we could stay closed all day and spend it just like this?_

“Maru,” he whispered before pulling back and allowing himself one particularly hard thrust before setting a stable rhythm. In no time, the exam table shook ever so slightly, rattling quietly on its base as the two occupants, one mobile and one still, got to business. The first few times, it had been over quickly, with Harvey’s lack of experience and excitement resulting in what would be a disappointing experience if Maru were a willing partner. As the weeks went on, though, he was able to strengthen his stamina and control his instincts, leading to a prolonged, gentle fuck for Maru that left her none the wiser and gave him with plenty of time to satisfy his urge. That urge being the one that made him want to see his cock sliding deep into his nurse’s sopping cunt.

He squeezed her ass as he pulled out completely, his cock slick with her wetness and his spit. “Maru,” he moaned again, “Yoba, but you’re perfect. I knew you would like this. I’m not going to last much longer...want to change it up a bit?”

Without expecting a response, he slotted his hands underneath her hips to pull her upwards so that her ass met his hips when he was up on his knees. He looked around to make sure she wasn’t in any position that would leave marks or impede her breathing, then appreciatively took in the sight. Maru was effectively ass up for him, what would be doggy style in a regular pairing, but he didn’t need her to be awake to know how much any other man in town would kill for this view. He didn’t let himself sit for too long admiring her—he’d have plenty of time for that after. Now he happily slipped back inside her, now able to anchor his hands at her hips and get a little more rough.

The sound of his cock thrusting in and out of her innocent and unknowing pussy filled the room even more now. He knew the walls between him and Pierre’s store were thick, but he still liked to imagine the looks the store goers would give each other if they heard the telltale sounds of two lovers enjoying each other over a lunch break. The idea that everyone else in town knew that Maru was getting fucked by Harvey without her even knowing was almost too much for him to bear, and he recklessly fucked into her tight, wet cunt, hitting deep inside her in a way that made his balls tighten against him.

“Fuck, I’m close,” he informed her sleeping body. “One of these days I’ll do it without a condom. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? I know you would...I know you want to wake up covered in my cum.”

The silence in response only drove him on faster, a risk he would never normally take, but something about the combination of his thoughts and the sensations of Maru’s body were putting him in a near fevered state. If anyone could hear them, they would think that Maru had done something to egg him on, perhaps spread her legs invitingly or whisper something seductive—but she didn’t have to. Harvey loved her just as much asleep as he did when she was awake. The table was fully shaking now, not used to bearing the weight of a lovemaking couple, and he knew he had to finish fast before this got away from him and he left marks on her hips.

He swiftly removed himself from her and set to pleasuring himself to the sight of her body held up only by his hand. Her pussy was so slick for him that the inside of her thighs was streaked with clear wetness and near-transparent pre-cum, and he groaned thinking about how she might rub her thighs together in ecstasy at the sensation, how she would reach back and spread herself in anticipation of his seed. _Cum on me, Harvey...yours is the only cock I need!_

Harvey’s gasp stuttered out of his chest as he came all over her ass and back, swearing silently in pleasure. He stroked himself for a long while after he was finished, content to look upon the droplets slowly making their way up her back towards her hair until it was impossible to sit idle any longer. Still using one hand to balance her, he dismounted the bed, placed himself back in his underwear, grabbed a nearby towel he had brought for his purpose and cleaned up the mess before it could dry and stick. Then he redressed her and himself, taking the same care as before in regards to detail.

When she finally started to stir, he hurried to where he had placed her in her chair at his desk. “Ah, Maru! You scared me there for a second.”

“What happened?” she murmured, blinking back sleep.

“You fell asleep. Almost right into your lunch, too, if I hadn’t caught you.”

She blushed. “Oh, I’m sorry, Harvey! I was just going on about how I wouldn’t let my tiredness affect my work, and here I am almost wearing my sandwich. I promise after this I’ll come to work alert.”

“Really, Maru, don’t worry about it,” Harvey said, going back to his side of the desk. “It still hasn’t affected our work with a patient. And I don’t mind if you took a cat nap on your break. A well-rested nurse would do us both good, right?”

“Well, I suppose. I do feel a little sore for some reason…”

Harvey bit his lip as he felt his still sensitive cock growing yet again in his boxers. Next time he would have to be more gentle.

“But in a good way, weirdly?”

Or maybe not.

**Author's Note:**

> does maru like getting somno'd and non-con'd? you tell me. there is only one right answer. and it's yes
> 
> if you liked this, feel free to come find me on twitter.com/hallariwrites!


End file.
